Dark Yojimbo
Dark Yojimbo is an optional boss in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. He can be encountered in the back of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Even if he has already been summoned, the party may still opt not to fight him and leave using the teleporter. The party must fight him five times to defeat him. The player can exit and enter the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth and fight Dark Yojimbo as many times as they wish, as long as they do not defeat him for the fifth time in a consecutive order. Doing so will allow easy Dark Matters, Master Spheres (Master Spheres are a rare drop, so Dark Yojimbo will not drop them often), Ribbons and/or Break HP Limit to drop every time he is defeated. The player doesn't need to leave the cave as it is enough to merely enter the blitzball menu in a Save Sphere. The player can use the Save Sphere between battles to heal up, but if the player gets a Game Over or uses the Soft Reset, they have to start again from the first battle with Dark Yojimbo, so the player always has to fight the five battles in row, even if they save between battles. Battle Dark Yojimbo always ambushes the party in the first battle, even with Initiative, but the player can still get a turn before Yojimbo by using First Strike weapons. Kozuka and Daigoro target a single character, but Wakizashi targets the whole party. A high Defense stat can reduce the damage from all three of these attacks, as can measures such as Protect or Cheer. Dark Yojimbo's Overdrive – Zanmato – deals 99,999 damage to the whole party and removes Auto-Life. However, a high defense aeon using Shield will only take around 50,000 damage from it. Both Daigoro and Kozuka can randomly hit for 99,9999 damage. If Daigoro hits for 99,999 damage against a character that is not protected against petrification, or otherwise KOs the character, then that character will shatter and that character/slot will be unavailable for the remainder of the battle, also this attack too inflicts Poison. In the case of Kozuka, this attack inflicts Full Break and Slow. Strategy The battle is easier if all characters have maxed out Strength, Defense, and Agility, as well as having Luck at 80 or higher. Stoneproof/Ribbon, Auto-Haste, Auto-Protect, and Auto-Phoenix are also useful, if not necessary. Rikku's Ultra NulAll can be used to grant maximum stat boosts to the party. Wakizashi's damage can be reduced under 9,999 by using Protect, Cheer and Defense Plus, so Break HP Limit is not necessary. The only way to survive Zanmato is to call an aeon to take the blow. It is possible to beat Dark Yojimbo using an aeon; the Magus Sisters and Anima are recommended. A high-defense aeon using Shield will take less than 99,999 damage from Zanmato, meaning they can survive it without having to call in a second aeon. Dark Yojimbo has a relatively low Magic Defense. If one has trouble hitting him, doublecasting Ultima deals decent damage, and if the party members have Copycat they can easily mimic it. As any other enemy, Dark Yojimbo can be killed by Yojimbo's Zanmato attack, but it's unlikely to get it five times in a row. Gallery Related Enemies *Yojimbo *Dark Anima *Dark Bahamut *Dark Cindy *Dark Ifrit *Dark Ixion *Dark Mindy *Dark Sandy *Dark Shiva *Dark Valefor ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Yojimbo de:Schwarzer Yojinbo fr:Yojimbo purgateur it:Dark Yojimbo Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses Category:Superbosses